Warrior Cat Lemons!
by MustGetBetterAtWriting
Summary: Hi! I'm making warrior lemons. I'll be as active as possible and take all ages, any amount of cats doing the do, and take any genders. No longer taking rape requests! (Rated M for sexual content.)
1. Forms

This is updated!

I want to become a better writer, and I've heard these mating stories will do the trick.

Anyway, I'll do Male x Male, Female x Female, any amount of characters - max being 5. No age limit, I will do Kit x Elder, Elder x Warrior, so on.

You must fill out the form to get it written!

Character #1 Name:

Character #1 Description, Gender:

Character #2 Name:

Character #2 Description, Gender:

Character #3 Name:

Character #3 Description, Gender:

Character #4 Name:

Character #4 Description, Gender:

Character #5 Name:

Character #5 Description, Gender:

Plot: Not required, but it makes it a lot easier!


	2. Briarlight x Clan (Rape, ZWARRIOR444)

**Briarlight x Clan**  
 **Rape**  
 **Suggested by ZWARRIOR444  
WARNING: Cat was pissed/shit on. Yeah...**

"Briarlight is useless," Bramblestar roared. "She depends on _us_ , hard working warriors, to feed her! And aren't apprentices tired of cleaning out her nest without even a _thanks_?!" Cheers erupted within the hollow.  
Briarlight flattened herself to the ground, gulping nervously. _They don't mean it, do they?_ Glancing around, she noticed that Jayfeather was simply staring up at Bramblestar, though he did not speak. _At least he doesn't support it!_ She felt a spark of gratitude for her friend. Attention turned back to Bramblestar, she gaped in horror when she realized what he was saying.  
"From this day on, Briarlight will be the Clan fucktoy! Any cat can mate her! Any! She has no say in what we do to her. Clan meeting dismissed."  
Thoughtful murmurs echoed through the hollow and Briarlight began to drag herself towards the medicine den as fast as she could, fur bushing out. But claws sank into her shoulders and shoved her against the ground, hard. The breath was knocked out of her and Briarlight shakily looked up to the cat above her: Bumblestripe. "B-Bumblestripe! You're my brother! P-please!" Briarlight stared up at him, terror in her wide eyes as sobs shook her frail body.  
 _Where's Millie?!_ But the silver warrior, her mother, was nowhere to be found. Turning back, Briarlight realized that Bumblestripe had his paws wrapped around her hips with his member at her core. "Please!" Briarlight pleaded. "No," His stone-cold mew made her numb. "You've taken everything from me, just because you had to try and save Longtail! Well guess what- he died anyway! Millie acts like you're her _only_ kit, and you relish in it! News flash, you aren't her only kit!" The hate in his voice made Briarlight feel frozen.  
She jolted forward, her chest slamming to the earth, as he slammed into her. She couldn't feel anything back there, but she imagined she could. Bumblestripe thrusted into Briarlight, moaning and panting with effort.  
Embarrassment warmed her ears and the she-cat dropped her head, wrapping her paws around her eyes as she sobbed. Something warm and hard prodded her face. "Hey, bitch, up here!" A voice snapped.  
Paws pulling away, Briarlight hoisted her weight up, her body still rocking forward from Bumblestripe's angry thrusts. Berrynose stood before her, his member poking at her face. Briarlight's mouth opened in a sob and he shoved his tomhood inside. Instinctively, the she-cat bit down, only to receive a painful swipe to the ears and loud, angry screeching.  
"Hhnng- how does it feel, Briarlight? Urrg!" Panted Bumblestripe. "Suck!" Berrynose ordered. Choking on sobs, Briarlight drew her tongue around Berrynose's dick, the penis itself creeping from the sheath. It became completely erect, choking the weak she-cat. Claws met with her ears. "Use your paws, too!"  
Carefully she lowered her chest to the ground and brought up her front paws, rubbing the base of his member. It began to throb in her mouth and she choked. Berrynose pulled out and cummed over her face, only to drag his member over her face.  
Briarlight continued to cry and sob, too weak to stop herself from face planting each time Bumblestripe thrusted his member into her. She dug her claws into the earth.  
Tears and cum blurred her vision as Briarlight looked up to see Amberpaw shoving her core in her face. "Eat me out!" The apprentice ordered. Hesitating, claws flashed across her face and she cried out, the core shoved against her muzzle. Completely disgusted, Briarlight flicked out her tongue and drew it around in circles. "Mmmm, Briarlight ohh! You're so good you little fuck, hhhhng!" The young she-cat purred as Briarlight licked the walls of her core.  
Spiderleg leaped over and shoved his member over Briarlight's face. "Rub it," He hissed. Obediently, Briarlight reached up and rubbed the base of his tomhood, caressing his balls as she ate Amberpaw out.  
Bumblestripe panted as he planted his seed for the fourth time in Briarlight. Briarlight could hear Jayfeather growl and moved to try and look. She could see the blind tom stalking towards her, but to her horror, he shoved an exhausted Bumblestripe aside. Huffing, the medic lined his dick with her core and shoved in with all the force of StarClan.  
Briarlight planted her muzzle into Amberpaw's core completely, earning etstatic cries. Her paws pressed over Berrynose's member and he groaned, thrusting, and she continued rubbing.  
 _How dare he! He's my...my friend! That! That!_ She felt terribly betrayed and more tears traced her cheeks, falling to the earth in small drips. Amberpaw was ripped away and replaced by Leafpool.  
Instead of her rump towards Briarlight, it was Leafpool's face. As her mouth hung open in a sob, Leafpool connected their muzzles in a kiss, her tongue tangling with Briarlight's. Her tongue also explored Briarlight's mouth, leaving no area unexplored. _StarClan help me!  
_ Cum squirted all over the crippled she-cat, ruining her beautiful pelt. Jayfeather grunted and panted, thrusting into her with seeming endless stamina. "Great StarClan Briarlight!" The medic screeched as he climaxed. "You are the _best_ fucktoy."  
Body shaking with uncontrollable crying, Leafpool pulled away and walked behind Briarlight, only to poke at her tail. "I'd tell you to put it inside of me, but you can't control it," The medic hissed. Briarlight was exhausted as Leafpool picked up her tail and slid it into her core, groaning. "Ahh," Leafpool murmured. "Yes..."  
Squirrelflight came over and leaned over Briarlight, using a paw to rub her core. Squirrelflight jacked off over Briarlight, quickly squirting juices all over Briarlight.  
"Please, please stop!"  
No one stopped. Berrynose got bored and began thrusting into Briarlight's ear, allowing the small hairs inside of there to tickle his member. Bramblestar ran over and began jacking off over Briarlight as well, his paws expertly tracing patterns across his member before sticking it in her mouth. She twirled her tongue around the tip before moving down the sides, pawing at his soft balls and the base of his dick.  
Bramblestar's claws were embedded in her scruff and he kneaded, though it was far from gentle. She could barely see, her vision obliterated from cum and tears.  
Jayfeather collapsed over her, releasing his cum all over her pelt. Graystripe stood over her, looking down at Briarlight as he let the tip of his penis hang down towards her. Graystripe pushed Bramblestar away and let Briarlight suck on the tip of his member whilst he rubbed the rest of it.  
When he reached his climax, Graystripe pulled away and cummed for half a minute all over her. She was sobbing so hard no one was able to do anything to her shaking and trembling body.  
Grumbling, the cats retreated before Bramblestar trotted over, all high and mighty. She sobbed, wrapping her paws around her eyes, but forced herself to peek at what was happening.  
"Now, to claim her as the Clan's fucktoy..." The leader meowed, catching everyone's attention.  
Bramblestar lifted a leg and pissed on Briarlight. She could feel the warm liquid seep through her pelt and she shrieked, attempting to move away, only to be pinned by Cloudtail as Brightheart pissed on her head. He, too, pissed all over her neck. Briarlight bit her lip as she squeezed her eyes shut.  
After almost every cat of the Clan peed on Briarlight, Jayfeather crept over. "I was waiting for this moment," He purred into her ear. "Fuck you." The medic crouched beside her and made dirt, only to kick it over the crippled she-cat.

 **This was strange to write but it was fun! Please submit pairings you would like with this form!**

 **Character #1 Name:  
Character #1 Description:  
Character #1 Gender:**

Character #2 Name:  
Character #2 Description:  
Character #2 Gender:  
(Feel free to add more cats)

Plot (Optional, but it makes my life easier!)  
Love, Lust, or Rape?:  
(Feel free to have it two types, like Rape + Lust)

 **Also, it would help if you added their personalities + sexualities. Thanks!**


	3. Jayfeather x Rock (Lust)

**Jayfeather x Rock**

 **Lust**  
 **Requested By No One**

After a dreadful day of sorting herbs and yelling at cats, Jayfeather walked back to the medic den. He had the urge to mate some she-cat. He mumbled a "Fox-dung," under his breath before flopping into a mossy nest. Hesitantly, Jayfeather reached a paw out and felt for his member. Brushing it, Jayfeather moaned and brought the other paw down to rub it.  
He gasped and grinned at the feeling, wrapping his paws around his member before bringing them up and down, to the tip and to the base. His tomhood became erect. Jayfeather moaned and grunted before a surprised squeak echoed from the entrance of the medicine cat den. "Jayfeather?!" Leafpool cried. "What in StarClan's name are you doing?!" The tom leaped to his paws and stumbled, ears flattened in embarrassment.  
"Nothing!" He mumbled, rushing for the entrance. Shoving past her, Jayfeather guided himself towards the camp tunnel. "I'm- I'm going to go...herb gathering!"

Jayfeather could sense that he was at the entrance of a tunnel and ran into it. Despite being blind, Jayfeather skillfully raced through the tunnels, his whiskers brushing the walls. The tunnel walls opened up and he realized he was in a cavern with a stream, recognizing the sound of rushing water.  
It took a moment, but Jayfeather realized there was a cat huddled in a corner. _Rock? Wait- I can see?!_ The cat, skinny, furless and wrinkly-skinned with bulging white eyes, was immediately recognized as Rock. Jayfeather brightened and raced over, enjoying the fact that he could see everything- the boring old dirt walls and ceiling, his silver paws!  
Wait...Jayfeather slid to a stop in front of Rock and turned away, glancing under him. Jayfeather's shaft was limp. He frowned before turning back towards Rock, and saw a strange glint to the fellow tom's eyes. "Rock, why can I see?"  
Rock smiled and walked closer. Jayfeather felt his member go hard and gulped, shuffling to try and keep it hidden. "What are you hiding there, Jayfeather?" Rock meowed. His voice was heavy with lust. The medic hissed and took a few steps back.  
But Rock leaped forward and bowled him over. He grunted, pawing at the cat above him with unsheathed claws. But Rock clawed his shaft. "I know you want this, Jayfeather~" Purred Rock. "Just do what I want and no one gets hurt..."  
Jayfeather gulped again and nodded. Rock's mouth wrapped around his member and his tongue twirled around the tip, tempting his tomhood out of it's sheath. He bit back a moan as the tongue expertly slid down Jayfeather's sheath, and his dick emerged some more. He moaned and Rock sucked and gently nipped at the tip.  
He began bucking, shoving his shaft farther into Rock's mouth. Rock gagged before pulling off with a pop.  
"W-what?" Jayfeather mumbled, rolling onto his side to look for the hairless tom. Rock appeared before Jayfeather. "Get into a hunting crouch," The ancient cat ordered. Jayfeather nodded and scrambled to his paws, falling into a well-practiced crouch. Despite being a medicine cat, he had practiced it in hopes of becoming a warrior.  
Rock circled around to begin Jayfeather and pushed his tail aside, pushing himself onto Jayfeather with a grunt. Paws gripped his sides. A member circled his tail hole. Unsure of how this would feel, Jayfeather did not beg for him to begin or to not do it.  
The tip slid inside of Jayfeather and he grunted, barbs raking his walls. Jayfeather dug his claws into the earth, refusing to cry out in pain. He would do it. Rock pushed the rest of his member into Jayfeather's tail hole, and out of the pain Jayfeather felt a spark of pleasure. Jayfeather groaned as the older tom began to thrust into him.  
He pushed his rump back into the thrusts, timing it so each time Rock thrusted it was met with Jayfeather's rump. Moans and pants filled the air and his member was fully erect.  
Eventually Rock was going so hard and fast his soft balls hit Jayfeather. Jayfeather could hear the sound of slapping flesh.  
Jayfeather was growing tired and the pleasure was running up and down his spine, his penis threatening to erupt with cum. Rock groaned as he sank his claws into the medic's sides and he slammed in one last time before collapsing. Jayfeather collapsed with him and into a tangle of silver tabby fur and pale skin.  
"Let's...do that tomorrow," Jayfeather purred.  
Rock nodded and the two faded into sleep.


End file.
